


Release

by fandomingchild



Series: K-Smut (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Bang Chan, Friends With Benefits, I Tried, M/M, Needy Bang Chan, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Smut, Submissive Bang Chan, Top Seo Changbin, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomingchild/pseuds/fandomingchild
Summary: Chan hasn’t been able to cum in quite a while. Changbin helps him fix this problem.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin
Series: K-Smut (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Idek, I’m sorry

Chan was supposed to be focusing on the song playing through his headphones. He was supposed to be listening intently to the melody and trying to decipher whether the instrumentals needed more or less percussion. He was supposed to be answering Changbin’s question of, “Does this beat work here?”

Chan was supposed to be doing a lot of things right now, but was he? Absolutely not. 

The only thing on his mind right now was the desperate, primal, urge in his body, egged on by the sight of Changbin’s thighs in sweatpants. It had been weeks since he could release. Always so close, but he could never get all the way there. Something was stopping him, but he didn’t know what. And _dear God_, was it frustrating! So many times he had had to leave dance practice because the sight of the others drenched in sweat and panting hard made his cock spring to life, only to fail to cum in the bathroom. Now, sitting in the studio with Changbin, Chan thought he would be safe. 

He didn’t know how wrong he was until he let his eyes gaze in the wrong direction and discovered that the sweatpants outlined Changbin’s dick.

Chan let out a heavy sigh and rested his forehead on the desk before him.

“Channie?” came Changbin’s concerned voice. “Are you feeling okay?”

Chan’s cock twitched when he heard the nickname. He let a whine slip from his lips as his cheeks exploded with scarlet. “M’fine,” he said, his voice muffled in his arms.

Changbin’s brow knitted further. “Chan? Hey, look at me, babe.” He took Chan’s chin in his grasp and brought his face up so that their eyes met. 

Though the members often referred to each other with pet names like such, Chan couldn’t help it when this one affected him especially hard, and he melted under Changbin’s stare. He tried to squirm away, but Changbin held him there. 

“Tell me what’s wrong, sweetheart,” Changbin cooed. 

Chan whined and hid his face in his hands; how was he supposed to tell Changbin the things he was feeling? What would be his reaction? Would he help him? The thought of Changbin helping him _finally_ get off made a tent in his pants that he couldn’t stop.

“Binnie,” he whimpered. Changbin pulled the other into his lap and began to stroke his cheek with a thumb. “Need you.”

“What do you mean, honey?” Changbin said. 

“N-need your touch,” said Chan, taking one of Changbin’s hands in his, “here.” He pressed his palm against the bulge in his jeans that was growing more obvious by the second. “Please.” Chan’s lip wobbled ever so slightly.

Changbin’s expression softened. “Chan, you know the door is locked and the walls are soundproof, but are you sure that’s what you want? I can give you what you want, but I don’t want you to regret it later just because you were horny.”

“No! I need it, please! Please, Oppa!” Chan said with tears in his eyes. 

Changbin felt his sweatpants getting tighter at the name Chan bestowed upon him. He smirked. “Alright, then,” he said. “Pants off. Now.” Chan feverishly stripped as Changbin pushed down his own pants and boxers. “Do you have lube stashed somewhere in here, Princess?”

Chan nodded while his cheeks burned with blush. He took out the small bottle from a drawer in the desk and handed it to Changbin. 

“Shirt off, too. Then over my lap,” Changbin said. Chan followed orders quickly, and soon Changbin had lubed up his fingers and was pushing them into Chan’s tight hole. Chan whimpered at the stretch, but didn’t stop him. Changbin began to scissor him slowly, making sure he was as prepared as could be. 

“I’m not a virgin, you know,” Chan snapped when he felt Changbin was moving things to slowly. At that, Changbin jabbed his fingers against the other’s prostate, causing him to moan. 

“If you’re so experienced, then that means we can cut to the chase, right?” There was a devilish glint in Changbin’s eyes. Chan nodded immediately, and Changbin said, “Then up. Ride my cock until you cum.”

Chan’s breaths were hot and heavy as he stood and swung a leg over Changbin, slowly sinking down onto his dick with a groan. He gave himself a moment to adjust, then began to ride him. 

At the first thrust, Chan and Changbin let out moans in unison. The former bounced desperately on his cock; he had needed this for so long. Chan’s cock was bright red and straining against his stomach, precum beginning to leak out, and he reached down a tentative hand to circle the head with his thumb. He whined when Changbin caught him by the wrist and pulled his hand away, but he quickly replaced it with his own hand. Changbin pumped Chan’s dick with languid strokes that left him trembling.

“Oppa, please,” Chan whimpered. He desperately grabbed at Changbin’s shoulders, looking for something, anything, to keep him in place.

“Shh, baby, I’ve got you,” Changbin said in a soothing voice. He continued to work at Chan’s cock, savoring his moans when he would find the right spot. 

Chan leaned into Changbin and gasped as his cock found his prostate. Rejuvenated from the pleasure, he began to slam himself against Changbin, hitting _right_ there every time. “Mph- Oppa, I’m close,” he said as his body shook like a leaf in the wind. His chest heaved and before he knew it he had collapsed against Changbin’s chest with a whine.

“Oh, princess, look at you,” Changbin simpered. He reached out to brush a tear from Chan’s cheek. “Don’t worry, Oppa’s got you.” He began to thrust his hips at a harsh speed, fucking up into Chan, as his hand kept pace on his cock. 

“Oh God, Oppa, it’s so - Shit, I’m almost there! - so good!” Chan said through his moans, almost yelling. “Please don’t stop, it’s so good!” His breath hitched. “Oppa, I’m gonna-”

Chan was too late. White streaks shot through the air as he screamed Changbin’s name, who continued to fuck him through both of their orgasms. 

When he had come down from his high, Changbin asked, “Sweetheart? You okay?”

Still panting, Chan looked up from where his face was hidden in Changbin’s chest. “I’m alright,” he mumbled. “That was fucking amazing.”

Changbin let out tired laughter.

“So,” he began, “you ready to get back to work?” 

Chan just barely resisted killing Changbin as a response to the reminder.


End file.
